unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isen
Isen is a student of Wellston High and the head of the school press. Appearance Isen has unkempt light orange hair that is dark at base and amber eyes. While attending school, he wears the Wellston school uniform without a tie. In Chapter 45 he wore a denim jacket over a blue t-shirt and artichoke cargo shorts. When using his ability, Isen's eyes glow an amber hue. His speech bubbles are amber. Gallery Personality As a school journalist, once Isen is assigned an intriguing topic, he is dedicated to his research and aims to make his story the top story. During the interview with John, he was thought to be taking many notes. However, it was revealed to be a drawing of him standing over a squashed Blyke, and showing off his muscles for Remi, revealing he has a crush on her. However, he is also a huge gossip and has been known to spread rumours like wildfire. In a couple recent chapters, he has shown he gives in easily, quickly choosing to follow other's rules. He's considered weak-willed. Especially when he decided to tell Cecile about John's secrets. History First Day Isen was seen in class when John first introduced himself. He and his classmates witnessed Elaine shun the "cripple". Chapter 7 Later that day, Isen managed to get news that Wellston was serving its famous Triple Chocolate Cake and told Blyke.Chapter 20 Project Partners Isen and Blyke were partners in a literary analysis project. Chapter 36 Plot Beginning !"]] During his third-year in Wellston, Isen lent Blyke his pen, but later regretted it when his friend broke the clip. Out of anger, Isen punched Blyke through the wall and the two began to battle in Wallik Hall. The two continued to battle and cause an excessively loud racket until an angry Doctor Darren intervened. The furious doctor then proceeded to drag Blyke and Isen to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Doctor Darren began to chew them out, furious that they caused so much racket while classes were still in session; however, both Blyke and Isen began arguing again while they were trying to justify their actions. The two stopped arguing when the Doc bashed both their foreheads together, and stayed quiet afterwards. Chapter 6 Investigation The day after Turf War against Agwin, Isen startled the Jack with an overdramatic greeting. The two proceeded with their usual banter before Blyke bragged that he saw Seraphina in action. Awed and jealous that Blyke witnessed the legendary Ace in action, Isen comments that Agwin's team must have been wiped out, only for Blyke to accidentally say something he wasn't meant to. After realizing that Blyke had a secret, Isen was able to get him to spill the beans about Seraphina turning on Arlo. Isen promised Blyke that he would not tell anyone else about this secret. Chapter 18 .]] However, Isen did not keep his mouth shut for long, as Remi found out about the incident after hearing the whole school talk about it. Chapter 23 Sometime after spreading his rumour, Isen is ordered by Arlo to stalk and find information about John. Despite Isen's initial lack of interest in the topic, Arlo forced him to do the assignment and keep his mouth shut. Isen later witnessed John defeating Krolik Chapter 24 and sat on a flight of stairs recalling his interviews with Gavin, Crail, Lin, and Doctor Darren. While nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary when Isen racked his brain for gathered information, John's recent fight with Krolik made him realize that John was nothing like how others described him. Hoping to gather more information, Isen forced John to be interviewed. Chapter 25 Initially, Isen politely asked his questions under the guise that he was interviewing him for a newspaper story, but got more aggressive as he started to see the inconsistencies between John's claims and his actions. During the interview, Isen finds that in fact John was not homeschooled like he claimed but actually went to New Bostin High School. Chapter 26 After the interview, Isen researched New Bostin High School in the library and found an image of Class 2-B. Isen recognized John and noticed that he had an authoritative look to him, due to his messy hair and confident eyes. Forgetting to keep quiet about his research, Isen showed Blyke the photo. When Isen was asked about his sudden interest in John, he remembered his promise to Arlo and dropped the subject. He and Blyke were caught by the school librarian for talking loudly.Chapter 27 After presenting his findings to Arlo, Isen surmised that John had an ability, but the King asked him to stop following John and said that he himself would take care of the remainder of the investigation. However even though he was warned by Arlo not to follow John, Isen continued his research and noticed how John was becoming more like his former self.Chapter 45 True Colours Isen later saw Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker pushing around John in the yard. Observing from a window, he witnessed the ensuing fight as well as John's flashing eyes, realizing that John is in fact not a cripple. He also saw Arlo saving John and deduced that John is someone important.Chapter 41 When Arlo found out that Isen was following him and continuing his investigation from his blue-haired friend, he hunted the reporter down and forced him to make a deal: Isen had to finish his article on John in two weeks, just when Seraphina was due to return from her suspension, as well as give Arlo more information. For that, Arlo would let him do what he wants as well as guarantee him the top story in the school newspaper. Uncertain if the deal is a good one, Isen began research on John in the common room of the school dormitory. However he was interrupted by Blyke, who congratulated him on the front page article. His friend voiced his concerns about Remi, who had changed since her brother's death. Isen then suggests that the two of them take her out to the mall over the weekend to cheer her up. Just after Blyke left, Isen continued with his research and was shocked to find John's real ability, tier, and level. Isen was also appalled to find that John was expelled for use of 'excessive' violence even though John had such a powerful ability. Isen then became unsure if publishing an article about John's true nature was a good idea and unsuccessfully tried to stop Arlo's plan of exposing John.Chapter 46 Trio Trouble Isen kept his promise with Blyke and even purchased three tickets to the movie Siren's Lament reasoning that "Chicks dig romances these days". While Blyke and Remi messed around with some volleyballs in U-Mart, Isen was debating whether to buy a titanium clip fountain pen or a gel-grip pen; he had to choose quickly as Blyke impatiently threw a volleyball at his head. Out of the three, Isen cried the most during the movie.Chapter 48 In hopes to win an easy prize, Isen dragged Remi into getting her ability gauged while Blyke paid the Vendor.Chapter 49 While he was initially disappointed with the prize, he and Blyke confronted the Ability Gauge Vendor when Remi found the transmitter in her prize. When the Vendor tried to justify himself, Isen's Hunter ability revealed that the Vendor was lying. Before Isen was able to turn the Vendor in however, he was stopped by a smoke-bomb.Chapter 48 After Blyke cleared the smoke, Isen was able to relocate the runaway Vendor and the trio gave chase, breaking a wall in the process. After locating the Vendor on a motorcycle with his invisible accomplice, Isen attempted to chase the criminals, but was stopped when a semi-truck was about to run him over. Isen was able to stop the truck, but had to apologize to its driver. Unfortunately, Isen and Blyke were taken into Payton's custody. After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Isen proceeded to mockingly stick his tongue out. While Payton was gone Isen thought about breaking his handcuffs but decided against it after listening to Remi talk about high-tiers being like cripples. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed EMBER's connection to the authorities with Blyke and Remi. Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce them to the idea that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended upon Payton's return and he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement before leaving.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Blyke and Isen were reading the school newspaper and were surprised that the top story was about the trio causing a bomb threat. Isen himself was a little miffed that his story did not make front page. The duo were then called to see Headmaster Vaughn along with Remi, and they merely stood quietly while Remi explained the entire situation. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class.Chapter 52 Aftermath While Blyke and Isen were walking out of class, with the former bragging that the lecture was easy to understand, the two overheard other students talking about Arlo's recent injuries. Immediately, Isen already had a hunch on what happened Arlo and mentally scolded Wellston's King for not heeding his warning. Blyke did not believe that Arlo could lose and told Isen to simply dismiss it as a rumour.Chapter 59 Isen witnessed John get beaten by a pair of bullies and noticed that John was acting very confrontational with them. Before the conflict escalates however Isen intervened and the two run off in fear. John did not appreciate his help and smacked his hand away when he asked if he was alright. John gets up and walks away, leaving Isen to think to himself that he needs to keep him calm until Seraphina comes back.Chapter 61 Isen also witnessed John bump into Arlo yet again, prompting a hostile reaction from Holden. However Arlo stops Holden from attacking John and expressed that he wanted to write an article on both John and Arlo fighting, but had to suppress his urges as he valued his life.Chapter 62 Secrets During Remi's obsession with EMBER, Isen was tasked with analyzing said organization's movements.Chapter 78 Not long after John moved into the school dormitories, Isen asked the tired and irritated Blyke for the identity of the roommate-----and promptly spit his milk after getting his answer. However, as he continued to listen to Blyke rant about his new roommate, Isen suggested to "take it easy on him." Unfortunately for Isen, this only drew more suspicion from Blyke, who was aware that he was stalking and looking up old photos of John. His sudden defense of John made Blyke even more suspicious and Isen realized that there was only one way out of this...by spitting milk into his friend's face. Bolting away from the enraged redhead, Isen ran off, claiming he was late for a club meeting. After school that day, Isen told the worried Blyke that he was overthinking about Remi's "sporadic" behavior before finding an injured John lying on the ground. While Isen questioned why John was in such a state after Seraphina's return, he and Blyke carried the unconscious boy up three flights of stairs and laid him into his bed. Once John woke up and began to cynically question their motives, Isen attempted to quell him by (fruitlessly) assuring that he meant no harm, but John remained suspicious and continued to question Isen's motives. Fed up with John's cynicism, Blyke angrily grabbed John by the shirt collar and refused to let go until Isen forced him to. The duo eventually decided to leave John alone to recover. But Isen was not done, and soon found himself questioned by Blyke...and was saved by a call from Cecile.Chapter 84 Unfortunately, like Blyke, Cecile was also curious about "John the Shadow King" and was aware that Isen was currently investigating John. Forced by Cecile to spill the beans, Isen reluctantly revealed that John was once a low-tier with a power level of 1.2 before becoming the powerhouse that he is today. He further revealed that John has no sense of commitment to society and that royal like him, despite his powers, would only lead Wellston to disaster. Isen further stated that John was aware of this fact and believed that he was hiding his powers to avoid kingship and running Wellston to the ground. After Isen revealed all he knew about John, Cecile dismissed him.Chapter 85 is SENSIBLE!]] The next day, in hopes to avoid Blyke, Isen ignored his phone calls and took a detour...but Blyke arrived to school later than usual and found Isen walking towards the campus. Furiously, Blyke complained about John taking forever in the bathroom as well as getting into an argument with two students in the dorm. Curious, Isen asked Blyke for the identity of the two students, but Blyke only knew that they were associated with Zeke. Chapter 86 Vigilant Remi's continued research on EMBER often kept her away from spending time with Blyke and Isen, leaving the reporter and the Jack wondering what was actually going on. While it appeared as if Wellston's Queen gave up on her research, the two did not believe that she'd give up so easily. Their speculations were confirmed once Blyke and Isen stormed into Remi's room and discovered her secret research on EMBER. Remi had chosen to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance.Chapter 93 's Superhero costume.]] In order to attract EMBER's attention, Remi decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and chose to be a vigilante. Isen was wholeheartedly against the idea and even attempted to talk Blyke out of supporting her. However, Blyke made a crude costume for the newly minted superhero and supported her the whole way.Chapter 94 Donning the costume made by Blyke and choosing the name X-Rei, Remi, Blyke, and Isen set off to work, searching for criminals in hopes to attract EMBER's attention. Isen managed to find information regarding Waldo, who was reported for "causing chaos" in the low-tier district of Branish, but Blyke had fallen asleep during their research and paid the price when Remi and Isen doodled on his face. With their plans concrete and set in stone, the trio split into three groups, with Remi taking a train alone while Blyke and Isen took a separate train to Branish.Chapter 95 Once all three of them reached the low-tier district, Remi suited up and began to patrol the area, communicating with Isen and Red via communicators. While Remi did all the vigilante work as X-Rei, Isen, also known as Orange, and Blyke kept watch over her form the rooftops of Branish, serving as her eyes over the town. Blyke later warned Remi of the arrival of Waldo's goons.Chapter 96 A battle ensued between X-Rei, and Waldo's other underlings, but even the combined might of Keesh, Bimel, Quinton and Weim stood no chance against the superhero. With only Quinton standing, Remi was about to interrogate him, but a goon she knocked out earlier got back up and held a woman hostage. Before the situation could spiral out of hand, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, disorientating him and freeing the hostage, allowing Remi to force Quinton into leading her to Waldo. It is implied that Isen helped Blyke take aim, as his eyes were glowing from the rooftops of Branish.Chapter 97 During Remi's fight with Waldo, the criminal threatened to blow up some hostages in an undisclosed area should anything happen to him. Forced into a defensive position, Remi tasked Blyke and Isen to find the missing hostages. With Isen's Hunter scanning the buildings and Blyke's Energy Beam taking out the guards from afar, the hostages were safe from the bomb Waldo had planted.Chapter 98 But even after Waldo was defeated, Blyke began to take notice how the hostages purposely distanced themselves from X-Rei, despite her noble intentions. However, Isen simply assured Blyke that the job was done and that he was "over-thinking it."Chapter 99 Change When Arlo fires Cecile from the school press for disobeying his orders and letting the news of Seraphina's ability loss, Isen is promoted to the head of the newspaper. He expresses surprise at this but accepts it, and goes on the share this news with Remi and Blyke in the dorm. They congratulate him on this, but Isen looks uncertain, saying that he is more of a free spirit and doesn't like having responsibilities Chapter 109. Moving on, Isen shows them their next target that he had dug up, a woman named Alana who was terrorizing the town of Lewes.Chapter 110 Vigilante 2 Later in Lewes, Isen scrambles to get juicy footage while Remi takes down Alana, but is disappointed with how unimpressive the footage turned out.Chapter 115 However, Volcan appears, and she is assumed to be the source of the ability-enhancing drugs given to Waldo and Alana. When Volcan stabs and kills Alana, Isen bends over, shaking and traumatized and reports to Blyke that Alana is dead.Chapter 116 When Volcan proves too much for Remi to handle, Blyke yells at the shell-shocked Isen to rescue Remi.Chapter 116 While Isen stubbornly refuses at first, saying that he'll "be ripped to shreds", he reluctantly masks himself with a jacket and rushes down to rescue X-Rei, with Blyke providing cover fire. The trio barely make it out, with Remi incapacitated. Chapter 117 Once they returned to the dorms, they hurriedly get Elaine to heal Remi. Once Remi was conscious, she insists that they continue pursuing Volcan, but Isen snaps and declares the Superhero business as stupid and quits.Chapter 118 Arc 16 After quitting on the superhero business, Isen was assigned by Arlo to discover the whereabouts of Seraphina. However, he was unable to find any information.Chapter 125 While continuing his search, John arrives in a fit of rage after copying the abilities of Tanner and Rouker, and savagely beats Isen and copied his ability during the encounter. Isen is no match for John and he pleads for mercy before John ruthlessly deals the coup de grace. The entire incident occurs near multiple buildings and is witnessed by multiple people, including Cecile.Chapter 126 Bonus Episodes Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation.Bonus Episode Levels and Tiers Isen, Remi and Blyke were all seen playing cards during Uru-chan's presentation on abilities.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Hunter: Hunter grants Isen a wide range of abilities he can use to track down and capture targets. Some abilities include x-ray vision, telescopic vision, enhanced speed, and strength enhancement strong enough to stop a semi-truck,Chapter 49 or send people flying through a solid wall.Chapter 1 In addition, Isen is also a capable school journalist and can find any sort of information on anyone, according to Arlo.Chapter 24 Intelligence While his actual performance in school is unknown, Isen is a very analytical person who can deduce information with existing evidence as shown with his research on John. Relationships Blyke Blyke and Isen are close frenemies who often bicker and argue over the most trivial matters. Despite this, the two of them are more then capable of working together and maintain a close friendship with each other. Remi Remi is another one of Isen's best friends alongside Blyke. Despite Remi technically being Isen's superior, the two of them, along with Blyke, frequently spend time together. Isen is one of the few people that Remi trusts with her vigilante work, and Remi is one of the few superiors Isen can argue with without any consequences. On an interesting note, Isen once doodled himself winning over Remi's heart by defeating Blyke, implying that he has a crush on her. Arlo Arlo is Isen's superior and was the one who assigned him to find information on John. Like all other students in Wellston, Isen fears Arlo, but appears to have some degree of concern for the King, as shown when he warned Arlo about John's true power. Seraphina Like many students, Isen views Seraphina with awe as she is the strongest student in the school. He is shown to be envious that Blyke got to witness Seraphina in action. John At first, Isen took no interest in John, but after being assigned on finding as much information on him, Isen began to notice that John was different. After going through John's former school records and learning about his true nature and Ability, he began to fear John, not only for himself, but for the whole school. Quotes *(On Blyke breaking his pen) "You idiot... I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!" *(Being dragged to the infirmary with Blyke by Doctor Darren) "We're so screwed..." *(confronting the Ability Gauge Vendor) "Nice try. You filthy liar." *(On Blyke calling him an idiot, shortly after Isen nearly got knocked down by a truck) "Shut the f*ck up, @$$hole!" ''Chapter 49 *(Blyke complaining why a 'cripple' like John was paired up with him) ''Bro, you have no idea... '' *(Cecile wanting to make John King) ''"Gurl, it ain't that easy!" ''Chapter 85 *(Blyke asking him if he wanted to help Remi find EMBER) "''D-DAMN IT, you guys are so hopeless!" *(Townspeople not listening to Remi) ''"Just kick their asses and ask questions later!" '' Notes & Trivia * The name 'Isen' means 'iron'. * Isen habitually drinks a packet of milk on the way to school. Chapter 80Chapter 86 * Isen ranks 7 out of the whole school, and is featured on the school's top ten list. Chapter 35 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎